


What's Your Name Again?

by whatfandom



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, non youtuber au, the kissing video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of <a href="http://lostinstereoboy.tumblr.com/post/79230238264/celebrittani-ninelivespussy-first-kiss-we">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name Again?

When Phil was first asked to make out with a random stranger, he thought the the college kid that asked him to do it was insane.

“So? Will you do it? You just have to kiss a girl-”

“Um, I’m gay…” He bit his lip.

“Even better!” He exclaimed. “It’s for an art project. I need to find twenty random people, of all ages and sexual orientations.”

“Alright, I’ll do it,” he sighed.

“Great! Just follow me.” Phil followed the boy, whose name he never quite caught, Leo or something. He was placed in a white room with a camera and lights. Phil watched as another boy came in the room, blushing just as hard as he probably was. This must be the kid he was supposed to kiss. Phil looked the boy up and down. He had brown hair, styled similarly to his in a sweep over the eyes, brown eyes, wore a muse shirt (so this kid couldn’t be all bad), and black skinny jeans. In short, the other man was hot. The other man walked up to him.

“Hi,” Phil smiled awkwardly, giggling a bit.

“Hey,” he said.

“Uh, um…” Phil laughed, along with the other boy.

“Dan.” He said.

“Phil,” he said, blushing red and giggling.

“Are we ready? Do I just-” Dan looked over to the camera, then back at Phil, “do we just kiss?”

“Take your time,” The man that brought them both here said.

“Okay, so…” Phil stared down at the floor, smiling. Dan laughed.

“So…” Phil looked up at him so they could look at each other. “You have pretty eyes.” Dan smiled. This sent Phil into another round of giggles.

“Thank you, so do you.” Phil smiled, taking a step closer to Dan. Dan mimicked Phil’s movements, grinning wide. Dan put his hand on Phil’s forearm, smiling and looking to the side.

“This is awkward.” Phil giggled, shyly taking Dan’s other hand, causing Dan’s blush to deepen. Dan stepped a little closer to Phil, then backing away half a step, only to be followed by Phil and press their chests together. Phil brushed their lips together and pulled away, shyly, teasingly. Dan gasped, pressing their lips together fully. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, gasping softly.

Dan’s head was spinning, tangling one hand through the other man’s hair. They pulled away for half a second to part their lips and let their tongues collide. Phil ran his hands over Dan’s back, grasping at the material. Dan gently pulled at the other man’s hair, causing Phil to pull Dan closer. After what only seemed like a few moments, but in reality was actually a few minutes, they pulled away.

“I- what’s your name again?” Phil asked, gasping for his breath without trying to make it too obvious. Everyone in the room laughed as the pair untangled from each other and giggled.

When they were both gathering their things, making shy glances at each other, too afraid to speak. Instead of speaking Phil quickly wrote his number and name on a piece of paper while Dan wasn’t looking. He carefully stuck it in Dan’s pocket and called, “I hope to see you soon,” and he walked off.


End file.
